


Daddy

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sub Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Kara isn't happy when Lena overworks herself.*Will eventually become a series of one-shots. If you're looking for plot, this ain't it.*
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	Daddy

Her heart pounds when she hears the thump from the balcony, red boots hitting the concrete with more force than usual. Lena’s palms sweat as she curls her fingers into them, staring at the statue-like silhouette on the other side of the doors. Daddy had warned her what would happen if she didn’t listen, if she continued working herself to exhaustion, but Lena just couldn’t help herself. One more email, she’d said. One more email, and she’d be done.

That was three hours ago.

The home office is mostly dark, lit only by the dimmed lamp on her desk that causes shadows to eerily flicker across the floor. Lena swallows dryly, watching as strong hands rest on powerful hips. Daddy doesn’t move until she stands up, and then she’s suddenly in front of her. Lena gazes up into steel blue eyes, regretting already removing her heels for the evening.

“I believe we’ve already discussed this, Lena.”

A shiver trickles down her spine, the disappointed tone settling in her chest like a ton weight. Daddy is unimpressed, or so she wants Lena to believe. Her features are pinched, severe, but blue eyes glimmer with something else altogether. Something that causes a mess to accumulate between Lena's thighs.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Kara asks, frowning down at the fidgeting troublemaker. Lena doesn’t reply straight away. The space between her thighs feels slick and she shifts on her feet, hoping to gain a little friction. The disobedience doesn’t go unnoticed, and long fingers gently grasp a quivering chin.

“I asked you a question, little girl.” Kara’s breath is cool against her face, the mint scent of recently brushed teeth stinging her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Lena drops her gaze, her entire body burning with shame as she plays her role perfectly. Kara smirks, her eyes darkening. She’s got Lena  _ exactly  _ where she wants her, and they both know it. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” Lena takes a step back, her ass bumping against the edge of her desk.

“How many times have you made that promise?” Pink lips twist into a sneer, daddy closing the gap between them. She leans into Lena’s personal space, hands resting on the desk on either side of Lena’s waist. “Hmm? Once? Twice? No,” Kara shakes her head, “I think it’s been much more than that. You’ve run out of time and excuses, little girl. What did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again?”

Lena swallows forcefully, humiliation oozing from each and every pore. The tips of her ears burn pink, and she’s aware of the blush spreading down to her cheeks.

“You said you would punish me, daddy,” she murmurs, meek and contrite. Daddy’s eyes flash with irritation, the emotion disappearing almost as soon as Lena notices it.

“Address me properly and tell me  _ how _ I said I would punish you,” Kara grows, her body flush against Lena’s. Her hand tangles in soft, raven locks, tugging just enough for the troublemaker to feel it. Humiliation causes heat to pool lower and lower, Lena’s cunt throbbing and clenching obscenely. Her pulse thumps her in her ears, almost loud enough to drown out the tense silent between them.

“You said you’d bruise my ass and fuck it sore, daddy.” It slips out as a whisper, Lena squeezing her eyes closed in a weak attempt to block out the humiliation. Her cunt leaks, more than enough for Daddy’s nose to twitch as she catches the scent. Kara’s grin is smug, pride shining in her eyes, more than aware of the effect she has on her brat.

“That’s right,” daddy nods. She smirks, thoroughly enjoying herself. “I gave you more than enough warnings, Lena, but you still insist on being a bad girl.” Her finger trails down the side of Lena’s face, her touch momentarily soft. She leans forward, lips almost touching the shell of the brat’s ear. “I’m going to enjoy this, little girl. Perhaps you’ll learn not to cross me in future.”

Lena is suddenly scooped up and thrown across Daddy’s muscular shoulder. Lena is mortified by the surprised squeak that sneaks through her lips, her dangling legs wriggling. Kara chuckles, harshly spanking her ass to put an end to the struggling as she carries Lena to their bedroom.

Lena is gently dropped onto the bed, Daddy instantly crawling on top of her. She kisses her roughly, sharp teeth nipping at her bottom lip and her hands possessively pawing Lena’s curves. Lena moans, her short nails clinging to the rough material of Daddy’s supersuit. Daddy shakes her head and grabs her hands, pinning them above her head.

“Did I see you could touch?” Daddy demands, her knee slotting between Lena’s thighs to widen them further. Daddy tsks, shooting her a mock glare. “The long list of your non compliance is growing, little girl.” The warning is growled into Lena’s ear, causing her cunt to leak and pulse.

“I guess you should do something about that, Daddy,” Lena teases. The glint in Kara’s eyes is almost predatory, and Lena knows exactly what’s coming next.

“I think I will, brat.”

Lena squeals when she’s suddenly lifted from the bed and placed back on her feet, the show of strength causing her stomach to swoop. She loves it when Daddy throws her around a little bit, trusting her to never truly hurt her. At least, not in the way Lena doesn’t beg her to.

Her shirt is ripped from her body, buttons flying across the room, and she watches Daddy’s gaze turn hungry and wild. Kara’s hand is shoved inside her bra, Lena whining as her nipples are pinched and tugged. Kara strips her bare, tearing the expensive clothes from her body and littering them around the room. She forces her face down across their bed, and Lena doesn’t miss Daddy’s guttural moan when she notices the plug already nestled between pale cheeks.

“Such a good girl making sure you’re prepared for Daddy,” she coos, tenderly stroking Lena’s trembling spine. Lena shudders when the plug is gently wiggled, an appreciative moan grumbling deep in her chest. Daddy leans over her, her chest flush with Lena’s spine. “This ass is mine, little girl.” Her warm breath tickles Lena’s ear.

“All yours, Daddy,” Lena whimpers, nodding frantically. Her ass is squeezed, short nails scraping against soft flesh. Kara’s warm weight is suddenly gone, a cool breeze washing across her skin from the superhuman movement.

“It’s a little pale for my liking,” Daddy muses. She slaps Lena’s ass  _ hard _ , dragging a whimper from her. “I think I’m going to add a little color to it before I fuck you.” Arousal leaks from Lena, her inner thighs growing slick as she rubs them together. Another searing spank to her bottom puts an end to that nonsense.

“You get what I give you,” Daddy scolds. “Nothing more, and nothing less. I have half a mind to beat some obedience into you and leave you unsatisfied. Is that what you want, brat?” Lena vehemently shakes her head, suddenly terrified that Kara will fly off into the night, leaving her soaked and desperate.

“No, Daddy, I’m sorry,” she cries out, breathless.

“You will be.” A pillow is grabbed and roughly shoved beneath Lena’s hips, elevating her ass and spreading her wide open for Daddy’s appraisal. Pink, puffy folds peek out from between soft thighs, glistening even in the low light. Kara’s groan of approval sits low in her throat, causing the troublemaker to grow even wetter.

Lena listens, back heaving, as Daddy moves around the bedroom. Her ass cheeks clench as the closet door slides open, Kara humming a silly little song to herself as she rummages through their collection of toys. The urge to look behind her is almost overwhelming, but Lena knows better than to disobey her Daddy any further tonight.

Suddenly, Daddy is behind her again. Lena flinches when a cane whistles through the air, striking the bed just inches from her thighs. She can almost  _ feel _ Daddy’s smirk.

“I think some bruises from the cane should be a suitable reminder to obey daddy,” Kara remarks, her hand stroking Lena’s bare bottom. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lena blows out a shaky breath. She squeezes her eyes closed again, clenching her teeth as the cane is tapped against her ass. Lena waits, her knuckles straining white as she grips the comforter, focusing only on breathing and keeping her hands away.

“Count them, brat.”

Lena hears the  _ thwack  _ seconds before the pain actually registers. Then, it radiates in waves from the searing line across the middle of her upturned bottom. She has no chance of stopping the cry that leaves her lips.

“One!” She gasps, heaving in a gulp of air. The second catches the underside of her cheeks, branding Lena like a hot iron and ensuring she’ll feel it whenever she sits for the next few days.

“Two!”

“Good girl,” Daddy praises, and Lena laps it up. The thought of making Daddy proud is enough to keep her in the expected position. The third lands neatly between the first two, causing Lena’s hips to buck upwards. Tears stream from her eyes already, but she pushes her bottom out again like the good girl that she is.

“Three,” she chokes out. Only halfway there, and her behind already feels like she’s been sitting on hot coals. Her ass throbs and burns, the retribution for disobeying her Daddy, and yet her clit thumps desperately. Daddy puts a little more force behind the fourth one, and Lena can feel it instantly welt.

“Four.” Her voice is a strangled whisper, but Kara allows it. Her calloused hand momentarily soothes the damaged skin.

“Two more, girl. Do you think you can handle it?” Kara’s voice softens, removing herself from the scene long enough to check in. Lena nods, almost fervently, her bottom lip quivering. This is what she wanted, what she asked for, and it’s everything she wished it would be. “I need you to say it, Lena.”

“I can handle it,” Lena promises. “Please, Daddy, keep going.” She can feel Daddy’s eyes on her and she wiggles her behind, enticing Kara to continue. There’s a long moment where nothing happens, and Lena begins to worry that Kara is no longer comfortable. She’s about to question it, when the cane lashes down a fifth time, landing in a scalding line across the tops of her thighs.

Lena squeals, her ass and clit throbbing in glorious harmony.

“Five, Daddy!” She mewls, emerald eyes popping open. She’d wanted to try the cane for so long, but the filthy stories Lena read online didn’t prepare her as much as she thought it would. When the sixth one lands, Lena collapses forward.

“Six,” she breathes out. Her stomach holds most of her weight, her legs dangling bonelessly over the edge of the bed. White hot heat radiates from the six meticulously laid lines across her bottom, and she pants harshly. Kara is beside her in an instant, the cane thrown aside. She rubs Lena’s back and bends low enough to gently kiss her punished behind, not once breaking character.

“Good girl, Lena,” she hums, clearly pleased. “Hopefully it reminds you to behave every time you sit down.” Kara threads her fingers into Lena’s hair and tugs, forcing her head upwards. “Perhaps now my little brat can enjoy a nice reward,” she murmurs, eyes gleaming dangerously.

“Please, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.” She sounds like a desperate slut, but Lena doesn’t care. Daddy moves back, disappearing in a blur, and Lena doesn’t move from her position. She merely pushes her welted ass upwards, presenting herself as she waits for Daddy to return.

She eventually risks a peek, though, when she hears Daddy moving around behind her. Lena’s jaw drops, emerald eyes dilating. Kara’s naked, a leather strap fitted around her hips. Lena’s gaze flicks back and forth between perfect abs, and the small blue dildo protruding in front of Daddy. Steel blue eyes narrow at her audacity, and Lena quickly averts her gaze.

“Pull your cheeks apart, brat,” Daddy orders. Lena’s face burns with humiliation, her pale skin flushing pink. With a whimper, she reaches back and grasps her ass cheeks, gritting her teeth at the deep ache left by the cane. She feels the plug slowly slipping from her ass, her hole twitching and winking.

Lena instantly misses the stretch, but Daddy doesn’t keep her waiting.

Lube squirts directly onto her asshole, and she whimpers as Kara circles the rim with her slick finger. Slowly, the digit is pushed inside, tight muscles clinging to it. Daddy takes her time, inching her finger further inside. Every inch of Lena burns with shame and arousal, her breath catching in her throat as she thinks about the Girl of Steel inside her asshole.

Daddy pumps it slowly, Lena’s back arching when a second finger is eased inside. Her cunt is soaked, thick strings of arousal staining the pillow beneath her hips. The fingers scissor inside her, and Lena moans loudly as she softly pleads for more.

Long fingers are removed and Lena whines, pitiful and desperate, barely fighting the urge to chase Daddy’s fingers. Warm hands are gentle as they hold her hips in place, Lena’s jaw slackening as the tip of Daddy’s dick nudges against her fluttering asshole. It slowly fills her, stealing all of the air from her lungs. The guttural, obscene, moan coming from her own throat surprises her.

Daddy takes her time, slowly  _ stretching _ her asshole. She feels dirty, and used, and so fucking full. Her clit is thud-thudding, screaming for attention. She wants to reach down, to part her dripping folds, to appease the throbbing, but that would never do.

Her eyes roll in her skull as Daddy bottoms out, firmly smacking Lena’s hands away from her cheeks. Daddy gently thrusts into her, her hips lightly bumping her welted bottom. It’s overwhelming - perfect, the one headline that Lena never hopes to read. Lena Luthor, CEO, having her ass brutalized by Supergirl.

The combination is intense. Her bottom aches in all of the best kinds of ways, her legs turned to jelly. She’s rocked forward with each thrust, her tits bouncing in time with Daddy’s punishing rhythm as she pounds her into the mattress. 

Sweat beads along her brow, a strangled whimper slipping from her lips with each surge forward. Daddy’s hand sneaks underneath her, lithe fingers stroking her sticky folds and injecting bolts of electricity directly into her veins. Daddy never falters, railing into the troublemaker with ease as she circles her twitching clit.

Lena no longer holds herself responsible for the noises she makes.

It builds inside of her. A rubber band pulled taut and ready to snap. She wants to beg, but her voice betrays her. Daddy knows her too well, too intimately, to mistake what the garbled moans and whimpers mean. Lena’s hips are tugged upwards, Daddy’s strap angling deeper inside her bottom as expert fingers pinch her desperate little clit.

Her toes curl and her body stiffens, galaxies exploding behind tightly closed eyes. Lena convulses, messily squirting her release all over expensive sheets. The pillow beneath her is ruined beyond repair, and Lena could not care any fucking less.

Daddy holds her spasming body, leaving a trail of soft kisses along her jaw. Lena barely realizes she’s pulled out of her until she collapses and Daddy’s strong arms catch her. Her trembling, sweaty body is held close to Daddy’s, her hair softly stroked as she comes down from the high.

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara breathes out, awestruck. “That was…. Fuck.” Lena giggles, nodding. She kisses Kara languidly, her hands clasping together behind Kara’s neck as she moves to straddle her lap. “Was that okay? It wasn’t too much, was it?” Kara looks nervous, her eyebrows creased, and Lena smiles fondly.

“It was perfect, baby,” she assures her. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Are you sure? I mean, your ass….” Kara blows out a puff of air. “It looks pretty, all red and striped, but damn…” Kara trails off again, wincing.

“Relax, baby. It was everything I wanted and more,” Lena promises. “God, Kara, when you talk to me like that….” Lena exaggerates a shiver, grinning at her wife. A smile slowly pulls at Kara’s lips and Lena kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Oh yeah?” Kara looks pleased with herself, cocky, really, and Lena rolls her eyes. “Well, then, I hope you heal quickly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
